


The prince's hamster

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	The prince's hamster

It was late at night when the little prince left the castle to get into the forest. He had something in his hands. Something really tiny.

 

The little prince ran for hours inside the forest, until he found what he was searching for.

 

\- What are you doing here, little boy? - said an old but firm voice. It was from a dragon.

\- I came because my mother told me you could do great things for a good prize - said the prince.

\- What do you need?

\- I need you to save my friend.

 

The prince opened his hands. He was holding a hamster.

 

\- My father stomped it on a wall - continued the prince -. I'm not sure if she's alive.

\- That little animal seems really important to you - said another dragon.

 

The prince got scared. There were around twelve dragons around him.

 

\- Wait, isn't that the prince of the kingdom? - said a third dragon.

\- Yes, he is - said the second.

\- We didn't have a contract with his mother, father?

 

The elder dragon, that was resting in a rock, looked at the boy again.

 

\- You know I'm old and already blind, but I'm pretty sure it's him - said the elder dragon.

\- You know me? - asked the prince.

\- Yes, we do. We saved your life once. But I'm sure you don't remember about it. You were just a little baby.

\- You've grown so much, Your Highness - said a fourth dragon, with a female voice -. But you're not here for that. Can I?

 

The dragon extended her claw, waiting for the prince to put the hamster on it. Once he did it, she approached the hamster to her head, looking at the animal closely.

 

\- Looks like it's already dead. Father, can we do something about it?

\- Yes, we can - said the elder dragon.

 

The elder dragon used his breath against the little hamster. Soon, tiny horns, wings and tail grew on her. The animal was alive again, and flew how she could to the prince shoulder.

 

\- Thank you so much! - said the prince -. But... The prize....

\- Someone already paid for you - said the elder dragon.

\- Do you know what happened to your mother? - asked a fifth dragon. By his voice, he was way younger than the others.

\- My father only told me that she died when I was really little - answered the prince.

\- She gave her life for your protection - said the second dragon -. Not only heal the disease that had you dying, but also protect you during all your life.

\- I don't understand...

\- You will, with time - said the elder dragon -. And, if you can't find a bride when time comes, we will take care of it. That's part of the contract with your mother.

\- If you don't mind, father, I would like to take the prince to the castle before someone wakes up and finds out he's not there - said the youngest dragon.

\- Of course, my son. Besides, this forest is deep enough for him to get lost.

 

The youngest dragon took the prince and his dragon hamster to the castle, and left them in the prince's room.

 

Years passed. The prince grew big, healthy and strong. He was known for his enormous strenght, capable to break his enemies bones with his bare hands. But he was also known for always having a ginger hamster with red wings in his shoulder. Both were known around the land by two invincible companions.

 

One day, the prince was called in his father's presence.

 

\- What do you need, father? - asked the prince to the king.

\- You still have that rage at your eyes to what I did to that tiny thing you always have with you - said the king.

\- You know I won't forgive you for damaging her.

\- I know, I know. And I won't ask for forgiveness anymore. I already tried enough.

\- Then?

\- You must know I'm old, and my time in this world it's coming at it's end. I need to know that the kingdom is in good hands, and by that I mean that you should get married before I die.

\- Do you think you can decide that for yourself?

\- No, I don't. That's why I organized a party where the princesses of the neighbor kingdoms will come. Also, noble ladies from our own kingdom. But the decision of who you choose as your bride is all yours.

\- When?

\- Tomorrow, so be ready.

 

The prince left the throne room without saying anything else.

 

\- I had to tell him earlier - said the king for himself -. Wise protectors of our kingdom, please help my son in this important decision.

 

Later that night, the prince had difficulties to sleep.

 

\- I think I'm not ready to get married - said the prince to his tiny friend -. Also, how will I know if it's the right decision? I mean, how do I choose a girl to be my wife for the rest of my life? You will help me with that, won't you?

 

The dragon hamster nooded. She was flying around him.

 

\- That time I saw the dragons, they said that they had a contract with my mother to take care of me for the rest of my life. Also that they would help me to find my bride if I couldn't for myself. What do you think they could do?

 

The hamster only looked at him.

 

\- Forget it. Dragons helping humans to find grooms or brides is something really stupid. What do they know about it?

 

The next day, a big party was setted in the castle. The prince had all the attention of the unmarried ladies, but soon he saw that he didn't like any of them. Even being time with those that most called his attention, he didn't like any. His best friend was all the time closed in his room, because his father didn't allow her to enter in the party. He was all the time thinking in how lonely she had to be.

 

But the tiny hamster was at the party. She was hidden between food, at the top of furniture behind hte lights, just to know who would be the woman her best friend would choose.

 

\- Well son, what do you think of all this pretty ladies you had for you today? - asked the king when the party was coming at it's end.

\- I don't like any - answered the prince.

\- Any? But some are the most beautiful ladies of the land.

\- I'm not only counting the looks, father. I can't raise a wise hier if the mother is not wise too.

\- I understand.

 

What the prince said was a half lie. None of the girls was his type, which his father didn't know, and none had the same tastes as him. He didn't want to get married to someone he would be always fighting with. Also, he wanted his bride to be strong, so their children would be strong too. But that last thing was a lie for himself too. He just wanted someone that could understand him.

 

As soon as the prince entered in his room, his little friend entered behind him.

 

\- So you were at the party in the end - said the prince.

 

The dragon hamster landed on the pillow of the bed. She was exhausted from all the flying of the day.

 

\- Let's go to sleep. We're both tired today - said the prince.

 

Both fell asleep pretty fast, and no one notice the little dragon on the prince's window. That dragon left to the forest once they were deeply sleeping.

 

When the prince wake up the next morning, he saw a beautiful lady sleeping at his side. A lady he had never seen before. Her hair was ginger, and had parts of her body covered with red scales. Took him a while to notice that she was naked. When that happened, he got out of bed really fast, remembering over and over what he did last night.

 

\- I didn't saw her at the party, so she could enter in my room at any time? But she wasn't here when me and...

 

The prince muttered suddenly, scared. His best friend, the dragon hamster, wasn't there. The girl was sleeping where his friend had to be. Thinking that girl killed his friend, he took his sword and tried to kill her, but she woke up and a fire breath went directly to the prince, making him fell into the ground.

 

\- Are you alright? - asked the girl.

\- Who are you? - asked the prince.

\- Eh?

 

The girl touched his face, and got surprised for it. Then checked her whole body, searching for something.

 

\- Where's my hair covering all my body? - asked the girl -. And my wings and tail? What happened?

\- Wait a second, are you... - said the prince -. When I was six, I went to a forest with a little animal in my hands. Who saved that animal?

\- A dragon.

\- And how many dragons were there?

\- Twelve, I think.

\- What did that animal become after they saved him?

\- A hybrid of a hamster and a dragon.

 

Without saying a word, the prince hugged the girl.

 

\- That's probably the craziest thing that happened in all my life, my dear friend - said the prince -. You're human.

\- Didn't the dragons said that they would help you to find a bride if you couldn't by yourself? - asked the girl.

\- Yes, but I never thought that they would turn you into a human. You're still tinier than me.

 

The girl laughed and kissed him. Short after that, the prince introduced her to his father, who didn't ask from where she came from. He knew already. Behind the throne, there was a little dragon, that came to tell the king what the dragons, guardians of the land, did.

 

The wedding was three months later. Every girl rejected by the prince before was there, and they all knew that was the right one for him.

 

But the humanity of her friend, and now wife, didn't keep him of doing the same things they did before. Soon they were known as the most deadly royal couple in history.

 

Just three years after that, their first child came. And was a half dragon.


End file.
